Hogwarts Defense Force
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: (Timeline is moved up from book series) During his fifth year, Harry stumbles upon an interesting discovery that shifts the balance in his favor. As the war splits into four fractions-Harry's, Voldemort's, The "Ministy of Magic's", and Dumbledore's, alliances are formed and broken, and everyone must change to survive. They must Change Or Die!
1. Intro: Discovery!

_WARNING: The timeline has been moved up, but it is to better fit the story._

_**Note: **__I do __**NOT **__own __**Harry Potter or Robotech**__, and I would like to dedicate this story to __**DZ2, **__with his character coming in in a few chapters with other authors-if they PM me with character details. I must say, DZ2's story __**"Everything in Harmony" **__is the inspiration for character personalities, and __**"Cold Heart, Dark Soul" **__proves to be one I have to read as soon as I can. Other stories I recommend by him are__** "Chronicles of Camelot": **__one I try to re-read often, and __**"An Alpha Rises": **__an interesting take on the were-Harry fictions. Please note, right underneath my introduction on my profile are links to this new story:__** Hogwarts Defense Force, **__with__** ALL **__of the Veritech models __**(YF-1R, VF-1S, VF-1J, VF-1A, VF-1D) **__mentioned, and __**ALL **__of the Destroid models __**(Monster, Phalanx, Defender, Spartan, Tomohawk) **__mentioned._

_**It is the year 2012, Harry's Fifth year at Hogwarts. **_

_**Harry had met is closest friend Hermione Grainer during a Hogwarts pre-academy and they soared to the top of the class. Having been born in the year 1990, Harry was around 22 years old-the delay from the version we know in "J.K. Rowling's" books was caused by structural damage to Hogwarts-closing it temporarily and many students had their graduation delayed…such as Lily and James Potter. **_

_**However, The version of the story "created" by J.K. Rowling was an agreement between her and the Potter Family to hide the truth behind the veil of secrecy… "Hiding in Plain Sight." With the Magical Maturity being 27-generaly an age when rampant emotions are settling down-the years were altered so people who went looking to find the Potters were generally looking for someone older that they actually are. **_

_**One of Harry's staunchest allies is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle. That is another detail Rowling purposefully messed up. You see, she didn't want people incorrectly thinking Magic could do anything, and I understand her position. However….you see Tom's harsh childhood had him wanting a friend, but his bursts of accidental magic kept the other children afraid of him. That's when he developed what some muggles call a "split personality".**_

_**To fill his need, an identity called "Voldemort" was created, whispering dark things and empty promises. The poor boy fell for them…and when Voldemort convinced him to turn his diary into his first Horcrux….Voldemort took the opportunity to lock away his "weaker" personality, and take control as the most powerful Dark Lord in history! **_

_**When the "Chamber of Secrets" incident happened, Rowling took artistic license to alter events. When Ginny Weasley was taken down into the Chamber, Tom only took enough energy from her to render her unconscious and give himself an "image" he could interact with other with. **_

_**When Harry came down, Tom let the Basilisk out…only to have it serve his new "Master", Harry himself as an act of "good will" in order to hear out his side of the story when Fawkes arrived. Telling it to get Severus, the Phoenix did so. Telling the two of his plight, the set to work on reviving him. Bones of the father…taking a finger bone from the grave of Riddle Sr., flesh of the servant, where Severus scraped off some flesh that was quickly healed after Tom's revival, and blood of the enemy…now that was tricky, since Harry was no longer an enemy. However, they DID get a blood sample from the man who had been seemingly testing Tom…forcing him back to the Orphanage instead of letting him be adopted or stay at Hogwarts….Albus Dumbledore…all under the pretense of testing for any dormant illnesses. **_

_**Dropping the ingredients and Tom's diary into the potion, they were soon greeted by a fully revived Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle quickly deciphered that Harry's scar WASN'T a Horcrux, but long lasting magical residue of Voldemort's magic mixing with the magic of Lily's Protection, making it act like an "early warning system".**_

_**As for the transfer of the Basilisk, well….it seems Lily Potter nee Evans had actually been a descendant of a squib line of Salazar Slytherin. Quite ironic, since the Potters were documented as heirs of Godric Gryffindor. **_

_**Now it is Harry's fifth year, with the Voldemort personality of Riddle being revived last year. With the Ministry of Magic trying to silence him and denying the Dark Lord's return, he finds himself constantly angry. Taking a walk before a private lesson with Tom, Harry will discover something from another universe….changing his fate…forever…**_

**The Hogwarts Defense Force**

**Introduction: Discovery! **

Harry rubbed his aching hand as faint scars in the words _"I must not tell lies"_ were starting to set in. Bloody Umbridge and her blood quill! However, he was not alone. His closest friend-Hermione Grainger-was with him as they walked, meticulously wrapping the hand in essence of murtlap. Nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they paused for a moment. While the thoughts of turning back to the school were there, it was almost like something was calling out to them.

Stepping into the forest, Hermione stumbled over a stray root and fell into him, luckily Harry remained upright but it was still awkward. Speaking of awkward, their _former_ friend Ronald "Dead Man Walking" Weasley had got in in his head that Hermione "belonged" to him, and that their fighting meant they were supposed to be together. Needless to say, Hermione quickly let him know what she thought about that….some of the spell damage still wasn't fixed yet!

Yet, this had the effect of isolating her from Ginny Weasley, who took the thought of her spending more time with Harry as a "threat" to her "claim" on Harry….despite the fact she was dating Michael Coroner. The only Weasleys who took to it well were Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Percy, and the Twins…in other words, the "sensible" ones. Even Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were joining in with them more, the shy lion and odd raven connecting over a mutual love of plants-both known and strange.

The tripping did have the effect of shifting the ground and revealing a large opening in the ground that had been buried years ago. That strange feeling was there again. "Careful Harry." Hermione warned as he tentatively took the first steps into the opening in the ground. After a while, it started getting dark from the lack of light reaching them. Instead of turning back, the two quickly pulled out their wands and cast lumos charms. Nearly slipping a couple times, they quickly reached the lowest part if the cavern and cast a variation of the lumos charm Tom had taught them-where they cast balls of light around different spots and lit up an entire area (Like Dumbledore did in the "Half-Blood Prince" movies).

Standing in front of them were 28 fighter planes that resembled an F-14 Tomcat with under-slung intakes like on the variable-sweep wing and the outward vertical stabilizers of the F/A-18 Hornet. Missile launchers were attached to the wings of 21 of them, and all of them had what appeared to be a big cannon-like gun attached to the bottom. 7 of them had black tails with the skull and crossbones of the "Jolly Roger", one being all black with gold stripes, another being a grayish-white with yellow and black stripes, a third being mostly grayish-white with black and blue stripes, and the last four being mostly tan with black stripes.

Another 7 were mostly colored in, having colors such as Red, Blue, Green, and tan, all of them with white stripes. Yet another seven were mostly grayish-white, but had the image of a snarling wolf's head on the tails. One had black and grey stripes, another had black and red stripes, another had black and green stripes, and the last four had black and tan stripes.

Finally, the last seven were a yellow-white in color and had orange sections of the body. Making them stand out amongst the others even more was the fact that they had the missile launchers separate from them, lying on the ground next to them.

After pulling their eyes away from the planes, they were greeted by the sight of gigantic, two-legged machines. Four had tri-barreled laser cannons on their arms, and four large cannons on the top of it (Monster Destroid). Another five had two large circular missile launchers-one where each "shoulder" would have been (Phalanx Destroid). Ten more had two barreled laser cannons on each arm (Defender Destroid).

About twelve had a covered chest-mounted laser cannon, and covered shoulder-mounted missile launchers, and were the only ones of the mechs with hands (Spartan Destroid). The last twenty were all a tan color with a laser gun barrel attached to each arm, shoulder mounted missile-launchers, and a heavy missile-launcher over the right shoulder (Tomohawk Destroid).

After quickly scanning the two-legged machines, Harry's eyes were drawn to the plane with the black and grey stripes and he climbed up into it and when he pressed his hand against the glass of the cockpit it opened up, allowing him to climb inside. Pressing a few strange buttons, a pre-recorded message played over the speakers in the cockpit-loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"_Greetings. This is Commander Rick Hunter of the Robotech Defense Force. Former Pilot of the 'Skull-One' VF-1S. I do not know how you are hearing this, as these Veritechs and Destroids are to be scrapped, but consider yourself lucky if you receive these. The ship you are in is the experimental YF-1R, which if it does well will replace the VF-1A and VF-1J. This ship has a higher missile payload and is faster than the VF-1S, but it has very little armor strength compared to the models it is replacing. In order to continue on, please move to the training models, the VF-1D."_

"A defense force?" Hermione asked, "I've never heard of the Robotech Defense Force." with her eyes being drawn to one of the destroids once again.

"Well, we can't learn by doing nothing…and I'd rather have us use them than let them be torn apart by the Death Eaters." Harry said, climbing into another one-this one with the black and red stripes.

"_This model is the VF-1S."_ A recording started to play, but was quickly shut off by Harry when he shut down the Veritech. Climbing into a tan one with black stripes he fired it up and heard another recording. _"This model is the VF-1J"_.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Harry yelled as he shut off the machine and looked towards the yellow and orange ones. Climbing into it, he saw that there were two seats in this one. It was odd, since every other model only had one.

"_This is the VF-1D, a two-seated variation of the VF-1A used for training new pilots." _At this, Harry let out a sigh before yelling "FINALLY!" _"Please move the Veritech away from other models and switch it into Battleoid Mode to begin training." _

Pressing forward on what Harry thought was the throttle, he was rewarded when the plane moved forward and through the cavern. Once it reached the opening, the message played again. _"Please switch the Veritech into Battleoid Mode to begin training." _"Now how do I do that?!" Harry asked himself, an as if it heard him, a lever started glowing. There were two levers next to it, and each lever had a letter on it. "B" "G" and "F". The one lit was "B", and Harry pulled it, and the machine started shaking.

It's two "engines" swung up and attached to the nose cone, the tails folded and flipped, revealing another jet booster, sections of the plane underneath it moved and formed into arms, the engines extended into legs and feet, and the laser cannon moved up as a heat shield covered the canopy of the cockpit, blinding him as another section moved over the top of the cockpit. The wings completely folded together behind the vehicle. The laser mount swung around, revealing a head with two green screens, and the large cannon-like gun was now attached to the side of the right arm…and Harry's seat moved up so it was leaning back in the cockpit-upright with the robot. A screen came up and some of the controls shifted around. _"Now training can begin. There are exactly 57 controls on the Veritech, but if you can fly a plane, you can operate a Battleoid. The controls are not that different. However, this training program is designed to make even people unfamiliar with planes able to effectively operate a Veritech." _

And the thing was 12.68 meters tall (41.6 feet tall), scaring away local wildlife.

Right after this happened, a two-way mirror Hermione carried started heating up and she pulled it out and tapped her wand to it, revealing the face of Tom Riddle.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell is going on out there?! What IS that thing." He asked. Hermione gulped and looked out towards the robot-like machine which used to be the plane Harry was learning how to drive.

"Tom…bring Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Bellatrix, Neville, and Luna to where the giant machine is….You are not going to believe what we found." She said.

_**Introductory Chapter: END! **_

_**Around Chapter 2, we will see DZ2's and my own character. While I am using my first name, I will be using a **__**different**__** last name. In fact, On a transforming model review of a VF-1A on YouTube…I saw on the model the last name my character will use….Warmaster. **__(The model's "pilot" name painted on the Cockpit was "Lieutenant K. Warmaster") _

_Please check out DZ2's work and review!_

Before you ask, Hermione will be a Destroid pilot. Destroids, unlike Veritechs, cannot transform and are strictly ground based. However, since Hermione does NOT like to fly...I think it is a better fit. 


	2. There is only Power

**Review Replies:**

**edboy4926: **Here's the next section.

**Olaf74:** Thank you!

**Please check out DZ2's newest story: Harry Potter, The Last Avatar!**

**The Hogwarts Defense Force**

"_Tom…bring Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Bellatrix, Neville, and Luna to where the giant machine is….You are not going to believe what we found." She said. _

**Chapter One: There is only Power….**

By the time that Tom Riddle had arrived with the people Hermione had asked him to bring, Harry had finished Battleoid training and the Veritech was once again changing shape. The "head" of the Veritech retracted back to its original position as the cockpit once again realigned itself and the legs shifted so that the joint rotated to the front instead of the Battleoid's back rotation. The wings unfolded and extended. All and all, it looked like a cross between the plane it looked like earlier and the Battleoid.

"_This is the Guardian, or Gerwalk mode. Gerwalk means 'Ground Walk', but it can change altitude and fly like the Veritech's Fighter mode." Rick Hunter's voice came from the speakers. "Now to pilot this mode…"_

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Tom asked, with Bellatrix carefully eyeing the VF-1D Guardian Mode with her hand palming her wand.

"We found something strange in a cavern. That…thing…Harry's in _used_ to be some sort of fighter aircraft." Hermione said, "Oh and Bellatrix, don't do anything rash…Harry is in it."

Bellatrix LeStrange was a very misunderstood figure. Her Black Family upraising combined with Voldemort's silver tongue made her join up with the Death Eaters, but she had never proven herself "worthy" of bearing the Dark Mark. One day, she had hoped to be a mother herself, and refused to attack families with small children-which is why she was not in Azkaban with her husband and brother-in-law.

In order to spare her life from Voldemort's rage, she ended up teaching the other Death Eaters different Dark Arts, so that her skills were not completely wasted, and much to her horror, the "targets" were still taken down in many gruesome ways.

When Tom Riddle was revived, he seeked out her skills and, with a vow to never have her attack families with small children (under the age of 15), had her complete loyalty. Now her skills as a teacher were being put to good use teaching Neville (as a sort of repayment about what her husband and brother-in-law did, though she was innocent), Luna, Hermione, and Harry. She was also a runes expert, and often had long talks with Hermione (who was fascinated by runes) on ways to create new runes or improve old ones.

She had tried to find a way to get her sister Narcissa, as well as her family, out from Voldemort's grasp. However, they were currently trapped. The adults had to be loyal and fund his army-or he would kill Draco. Draco had to follow him, or he would kill his parents. Basically, it was like using an Imperius Curse on them without wasting magic.

When Hermione lead the group into the cavern, the Veritech Harry was in rose in altitude, showcasing how easily it could move in the air. Sirius was thinking of the advantages of fighting in one of those vs. fighting on a broomstick. When the gun pod detached itself from the Veritech's arm and was held in a hand. One thought came to his mind.

'That thing definitely has more firepower than a broomstick.'

/

Dolores Umbridge was trying to decide how to silence the Potter brat when she glanced out the window, nearly spitting out her tea when she saw a large, metallic object rise above the Forbidden Forest. She turned away to grab some floo powder and call the minister. However, when she glanced back, the thing was gone-hidden by the clouds. She poked her head outside and saw nothing.

Deciding that she was seeing things due to stress, she sat down to just take a break. After all, she could torture the pathetic Half-Blood tomorrow!

/

Hermione was climbing up into one of the tan two-legged mechas with the two laser cannons and two different missile launchers. While Harry may love flying, she…wasn't too fond of it. It wasn't the height of the flying that scared her.

It was the threat of falling off.

Magical transportation didn't have the same security features muggle aircraft did, but even then fighter jets usually ended up with a bigger risk than magical transportation. After all, not everyone rode a Hippogriff into battle.

She preferred to keep herself as close to the ground as possible. Climbing into a cockpit opening near the head, she was also greeted by a recording. However, this voice was a little more…gruff…than Rick Hunter's.

"_Greetings. This is Hiro Ishi of the Robotech Defense Force. Skilled pilot of a Tomahawk Destroid, the very same kind you are sitting in. If you are hearing this message, than I'm proud you've chosen the Destroid over the Veritech. Anyways, to understand the Destroid, you must know about it. Let's take a look at the ones that look similar to the one you are sitting in with dual laser cannons."_

Hermione did so, and she could see the similarities between it and the Tomahawk she was sitting on. _"That is a Defender Destroid. It is a very fast and maneuverable Destroid, and one of three based on the Tomahawk's chassis. It has 4 RF-X Rapid Fire Laser Cannons. It is the lightest of all the Destroids and it's main purpose is long-range anti-aircraft protection. Moving on, please take a look at the one with what looks like four cannons on the top of it." _

That thing was definitely intimidating, and she wouldn't want to anger anyone in it._ "That is a Monster Destroid" _Well, its appearance definitely lived up to its name. _"It is the heaviest of all the Destroids, making it slow and not very maneuverable. However, its incredible firepower more than makes up for it, as it is capable of single-handedly destroying an enemy starship. It has 2 Tri-Barreled Laser Cannons and 4 GUR Top Mounted Autocannons. There are some more downsides to that powerhouse, though. It needs three pilots-one to drive it, one to control the Autocannons, and one to control the Laser Cannons. It is also useless in close-range combat, as its weapons are designed for static long-range defense. Next, please move onto the one with the two rounded missile launchers."_

That thing didn't look like a front-line fighter, that was for sure. If Hermione had to guess, it looked like one who attacked from the rear of the army. _"That is the Phalanx Destroid. It is slow and not very maneuverable, but has great firepower. It has 2 Light Missile Launchers as its weaponry, and is also based of the Tomahawk. It is rarely used on the front lines and usually operates in a reserve role." _

Well at least she was correct in her assessment. "_The green one with hands is a Spartan Destroid. It is fast and very maneuverable-being the fastest and most maneuverable of all the Destroids. It has 2 Light Missile Launchers and a WAC-7 Chest Mounted Autocannon. It was a unique Destroid designed for peace-keeping missions because it is the only Destroid with hands and easily concealable weapons. However, it only has average armor strength and light weaponry." _

Well a machine designed for peace-keeping wouldn't hopefully need to see the front lines. And it was clever what the did with the Autocannon-disguising it like a cockpit so that if an enemy targeted it, they'd be in for a nasty surprise.

"_Finally, the last Destroid model they are scrapping along with the others is the one this message is playing from and the kind of Destroid I pilot-the Tomahawk Destroid. It has average speed, is very maneuverable, and has high firepower. Its weaponry consists of 2 PCB-8 Arm Mounted Particle Beam Cannons, 2 Light Missile Launchers, and a R90 Hunter Radar Missile Launcher above the right shoulder. The Tomahawk is perhaps the most well-rounded of all the Destroids. Its weaponry can effectively engage targets at all ranges. It has heavy armor and is highly maneuverable. It's only weakness is that it is relatively slow compared with other Destroids-besides the Monster." _

Well, everything had to have a weakness. However, now they had an advantage. Voldemort had a history of recruiting giants, and they were very magic-resistant. Now they had something to counteract the giants…and the Veritechs and Destroids were nearly twice the size of the giants. Sirius was literally drooling. "Hermione, Marry my godson!" He suddenly shouted.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, her cheeks turning red.

"Siruis!" Remus scolded.

"What! If she marries Harry, we get access to those because we'd be family. Imagine crushing snake-face underfoot with one of those!" He said, gesturing at the Destroids while Tom was inspecting one of the VF-1D Veritechs.

As soon as Tom touched it, a sound of a jet's engine echoed through the cavern and the VF-1D Harry was in was back to it's original plane-shape, which he called "Fighter Mode", and was taxiing back to its original position.

"Well you won't have to force me to marry Harry to get access to one of these. There are more than enough here to split around." She said, as Harry hopped down from the cockpit.

He had missed the "marriage" comment, but still heard something about "spliting around". "I'd recommend training mode first, but the Veritechs only have a training mode on the VF-1D."

"VF?" Remus said, "Why do the Veritechs begin with VF?"

"Well, according to the training mode, VF stands for 'Versatile Fighter' and all of these modes are a Valkyrie-1, hence the 1. In order to differentiate them, they used different letters." Harry said.

"The Robotech Defense Force doesn't exist anywhere on this planet, yet these ARE clearly military vehicles." Tom said, testing the strength of a wing by leaning on it.

"Hogwarts Defense Force." Harry said, making everyone look at him, "It's obvious that the Ministry of Magic isn't going to do anything about Voldemort, and Dumbledore has been distant all year, I don't know if he knows about our training, but clearly we can't rely on him for help. What we need is a Defense Force to protect the students in the school."

"But we need pilots to make up the Hogwarts Defense Force." Bellatrix said, inspecting the hard-point on the wings, as well as the gun pods. "I can make some runes to store and create ammunition, so we don't have to worry about running out. However, without pilots-even if all of us here drove one-we'd still be easily separated and overwhelmed."

"That is where I come in." Sirius said. "Mom may have disowned me, but dad never made it official, meaning I still have access to the Black Fortune….and as we all know, Goblins can do anything for the right price!"

_Please check out DZ2's work and review! _


End file.
